


Card XIX: The Sun

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun: happiness, friendship, glory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XIX: The Sun

Card XIX: The Sun

_Happiness, friendship, glory_

 

Summertime Meadow

 

Isn’t the day beautiful?

I rather find it so.

Take a look around you-

No, not a glance, a _look_.

Really _see_ the world this time.

Can you feel the golden sunshine warming your back? I can.

Do you _see_ the grass, so green it would put paint to shame, it hurts the eyes in a way only truly beautiful sights can?

Do you hear the cheery gurgling of that brook that brushes your bare toes? It’s saying _this is_ my _place in this world it’s_ mine _and nothing can steal it from me and I have a place to belong and isn’t it grand?_

Smell the wildflowers you casually lay amongst.

Isn’t the day beautiful?

This is a happy day, where the world is bright and cheerful and nature is playing.

This is the portrait of a _right_ world. A world where depression and all its yon and sundry causes don’t exist- where it’s only chipmunks playing tag with squirrels and crickets singing you a summer-nap lullaby.

This is Helios’ domain. He sees these simple, happy lives of small furry balls of energy and smiles.

You can smile with him.

I don’t think he’ll mind.


End file.
